This invention generally relates to a universal connector adapted to securely hold and prevent relative movement of an elongated member such as a cable, hose or pipe passing through the connector. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a means for securing an elongated member such as an electrical cable, hose, pipe or any other cable-like or hose-like element against axial displacement of the member. The invention generally comprises a hollow body through which the cable-like element may be passed and a novel compressible clamping element for securing the cable-like element within the hollow body to prevent relative movement between the body and cable-like element.
In accordance with a significant feature of the invention, the compressible clamping element comprises at least one pair of opposed, contacting star washers which are inserted into the hollow body and surround the cable-like element to be secured. The star washers initially are arranged within the body whereby the teeth of the star washers contact one another and define an interior diameter for the contacting washers which is somewhat larger than the outer diameter of the cable-like element to be secured. Accordingly, the element may be conveniently passed through the star washers as it is inserted through the body of the connector. Means are provided to exert a compressive force on the star washers to force the star washers together thereby bending the teeth inwardly to grip and secure the cable-like element.
The star washers are mounted within a right cylindrical member. The use of a right cylindrical configuration for the member enables multiples of the gripping elements to be stacked or ganged in end-to-end relationship within the hollow body. The stacked arrangement of the star washers provides a superior gripping action on the elongated member to be secured.
The universal connector of the present invention is ideally suited to act as a clamping mechanism for any cable-like element such as an electrical cable, pipe or hose. Moreover, the connector may be arranged to form a termination, union or connector for a cable-like or hose-like element or elements.
In the preferred embodiment, the above-described inventive concept is incorporated into an electrical cable connector or clamp used to clamp and secure in place an electrical cable which passes through the wall of the electrical junction box. The electrical connector or clamp of the present invention eliminates the possibility that a remote pull or jerking action on the electrical cable will dislodge the end of the cable located within the electrical junction box from the terminals of the electrical junction box.
Conduit connectors, electrical cable, pipe or hose, clamps and pressure fittings for tube joints capable of securing them in place, are old in the art. For example, Canadian Pat. No. 470,006 relates to a tube connector for providing a fluid-tight connection for tubing. The device shown therein shows a pipe fitting, surrounded by a nut having internal threads which mesh with external threads of the pipe fitting. A compressible washer, surrounding an anchorage ring, when placed under compressive forces created by threading the nut about the pipe fitting, clamps the pipe or tube passing through the device. The compressible rubber mass, subjected to compressive pressure, clamps the anchorage ring tightly around the outer surface of the tube such that the lip of a split ring washer will dig into the surface of the tube and hold it in place.
The electrical cable connector embodying the present invention, as will be more fully described hereinafter, comprises a receiver element which provides a socket or seating surface for a gripping element. The gripping element has a pair of opposed star locking washers and may have more than one. The star locking washers are positioned such that their annular flanges are spaced from one another, the teeth of the star locking washers touching one another. In the preferred form of the present invention, the star locking washers are embedded in a washer made from rubber or other deformable material. Serving to compress the gripping element against the floor of the receiving socket is a force transmitting ring, which bears upon either the annular flange of one of the star locking washers or, alternatively, in the preferred embodiment, against the flat face of the washer. The force transmitting ring serves to translate the torque force, generated by threading a nut onto the receiver element, into a compressive force acting upon the gripping element.
Thus, the gripping element is firmly seated in a receiving socket and compressed between the floor of the receiving socket and a force transmitting ring. This provides an efficient connector which firmly secures and maintains in relative position an elongated member or electrical cable passing through the device. As mentioned, the force transmitting ring bears upon the gripping element. It is pushed toward the floor of the receiving socket, compressing the gripping element therebetween, by the action of the knurled nut which is screwed upon the receiver element. The force transmitting ring is pushed toward and against the gripping element by an abutment surface which is located within the interior of the kurled nut. In this manner, the torque applied to the knurled nut is translated into a compressive force acting on the force transmitting ring which serves to compress the gripping element between it and the floor of the cavity. Thus, the teeth of the star locking washers will bear against and securely hold the outside surface of the electrical cable or other member passing through the device.
In the preferred embodiment, as mentioned, the star locking washers are embedded in a deformable washer. Compression of the washer, by the same mechanism, serves to not only force the teeth of the star locking washer against the outside surface of the cable but, also, in addition, deforms the washer by compressing it so that it, too, grips around the member sought to be secured and seals the inner cavity of the body and also of the surface of the secured member. This provides a fluid tight efficient clamp.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and to the accompanying drawings.